1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to techniques for disposing a modular jack at a place where there is a limitation on thickness. The techniques are used for IC cards, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modular jacks and modular connectors have spread as means for connecting devices such as telephones and facsimile devices to telephone lines. FIG. 9 shows the structure of an IC card provided with a modular jack.
A modular jack 12 is located at one end of an IC card 10 shown in FIG. 9. The modular jack 12 is a jack into which a modular plug 14 can be inserted. On the other hand, telephone-related circuitry such as a modem (not shown) is arranged in the IC card 10. That is, the flat-packaged telephone-related circuitry is implemented as the IC card 10. The modular jack 12 is connected to the circuitry in the IC card 10. Therefore, the devices such as the modem incorporated in the IC card 10 can be connected to a telephone line or the like by attaching the modular plug 14 to the modular jack 12. If the IC card 10 is mounted in information processing equipment such as a personal computer, the information processing equipment can be connected to a telephone line.
FIG. 10 is a perspective view of the modular plug 14. FIGS. 11A and 11B each show the form of the modular jack 12. Particularly, FIG. 11A is a front view of the modular jack 12 and FIG. 11B is a sectional view taken on line A--A of FIG. 11A.
The modular jack 12 has the following basic functions:
The first function is an electric connection function to the modular plug 14, provided by an electrode section 24 located in the modular jack 12. When the modular plug 14 is inserted in the modular jack 12, the electrode section 24 is electrically connected to electrodes of the modular plug 14.
The second function is a function of regulating the insertion direction of the modular plug 14 to one direction, provided by inner walls 16 of the modular jack 12. That is, the modular plug 14 is guided by the inner walls 16 of the jack.
The third function is a function of stopping "push" of the modular plug 14, provided by a bottom portion 18. When the tip of the modular plug 14 abuts against the bottom portion 18, more specifically, against the electrode section 24 on the bottom portion 18, the modular plug 14 stops with its electrodes being in good contact with the electrode section 24.
The fourth function is a function of stopping "spring back" of the modular plug 14, provided by a hook portion 22 engaged with a lever 20 of the modular plug 14. Unless the lever 20 is pressed, the modular plug 14 cannot be drawn out of the modular jack 12 without destruction.
However, it is difficult to use the modular jack having the structure at a place or assembly where there is a limitation on thickness. To mount the modular jack 12 on an assembly whose thickness is limited like the IC card 10, one end of the IC card 10 must be made thicker than other portions as shown in FIG. 9. If such a structure is adopted, the form becomes complicated, complicating the production process and increasing costs.